


Loud

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [28]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Sorry, were you sleeping?” — Zoran x Rafe





	

Rafe isn’t accustomed to staying awake for hours on end, he isn’t used to the sound of distant gunfire or the shouting of men within the base. It’s difficult to fall asleep, let alone _stay_ asleep.

Being in Zoran’s personal room made it easier, private. The bed isn’t comfortable, nothing that Rafe’s used to lounging in, but the larger man had already broken in a worn down spot in the mattress, and Rafe did his best to fit into it. Collecting the few pillows they had on the bed and wrapping himself in the thin blanket, the smaller man settled in for a quick nap.

There was really only one major pitfall to residing in Zoran’s room, and that was the man himself. He was loud when he was unaware, loud when he was grumpy, loud when he walked. Normally, Rafe didn’t mind, it was just another aspect to the man he’d chosen. 

But it never failed to disturb him from an already light slumber, and when Rafe heard a sudden slam against the floor, his head shot off the bed, heart already thudding. Blearily, his eyes peered out from the blanket nest, finding Zoran standing in the doorway. By the larger man's feet was a duffle bag filled with god knows what - but it was heavy and loud. Rafe’s eyes narrowed before he huffed and flopped back into the bed with a grumpy rumble.

Amusement was heavy in Zoran’s tone as he intoned, “Sorry,” His footsteps were strangely light as he drew closer, and it made Rafe smile sleepily into the pillow. At least Zoran was _trying_ to be quiet. A large hand fell over Rafe’s head, musing through his hair as Zoran finished, “Were you sleeping?”

Rafe gave a tiny, mute nod of agreement, and Zoran gently grabbed the edge of the blanket before pulling it up and over the lithe man’s shoulders. Soon, Rafe’s eyes closed once more, but he listened to Zoran moving about the small room, collecting items, consulting their maps. Before the warrior left, he made it to the bedside once more, ensuring that Rafe was truly bundled up. 

He didn’t say anything else, but Rafe felt secured and drifted off to sleep once more within a few minutes as Zoran left.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two a lot :'D


End file.
